Baile de Máscaras
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Todo acabó el día que regresó Takeru... [Para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual, del foro Proyecto 1-8]
Fic para la actividad de la semana de la diversidad sexual del foro Proyecto 1-8

 **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **BAILE DE MÁSCARAS**

Todo acabó el día que regresó Takeru. Tú, inocente de ti, esperabas encontrar a aquel niño de mirada ilusionada y sonrisa inofensiva al que dijiste adiós. Pero eso había sido hace muchos años y solo te diste cuenta de ello cuando lo viste entrar en tu departamento, con su pequeña maleta, su gorro fedora y esa inesperada barba hipster.

Esos diez años pasaron de golpe para ti.

Te sonrojaste haciendo un amago de quitarte el delantal aunque solo llegaste a limpiar tus manos manchadas. Con un niño sí que se podía aparecer en delantal como cual madre, con un hombre no.

Y él tan solo sonrió con una coquetería que no recordabas o quizá sí pero en labios de un preadolescente que te causaba diversión y ternura.

—Que linda —y te sacó una foto, con delantal, manos sucias y mejillas sonrojadas.

No tardaste en descubrir que tan solo físicamente había dejado de ser un niño, porque su manera de hablar, de fantasear, de divergir era más propia de ese chiquillo que miraba cuadros de ángeles anonadado. Y te gustó que esa parte de él continuara ahí.

La contraparte a tu esposo, siempre más serio, siempre más practico, siempre más frío, siempre más hombre. Y su voz fue entrando en tus oídos colapsando todas los demás. El barítono de Yamato se desvaneció entre el ameno tono siempre cubierto de bromas y encanto de Takeru.

.

—¿En serio no quieres casarte nunca? —le preguntaste una tarde de lectura.

Habías empezado a hacer eso con asiduidad, como los pecadores de Dante, aunque tú lo encontrases aún inocente.

Tu mente te convencía de que sus brazos eran los de un niño, que hasta su barba era un embuste solo para jugar a ser adulto. Tu barrera de protección, frágil, más cuando te sentaba en su regazo. Empezó entre bromas como siempre, pero se quedó en costumbre.

Takeru te miró a los ojos y sonrió de medio lado. Travieso quisiste creer, aunque seductor fuese más apropiado.

Desviaste la mirada sonrojada, tú corazón lo identificó correctamente.

—No soy exclusivo.

—Ya…—manoseaste el libro sobre tu falda, luego reíste, dándole en la cara suavemente—… lo que eres es un golfo.

Y se encogió de hombros rodeando tu cintura, apoyando la barbilla en el hueco entre tu cuello y tu hombro. Sentiste su agradable barba sobre tu piel, porque la tenía lo suficientemente larga para ser suave. Nunca habías notado una barba así, Yamato jamás se la había dejado crecer tanto por ello la suya resultaba rasposa. Te desagradaba y le pedías que se afeitase para besarte, para tocarte, para acariciarte.

Hasta en eso era opuesto a tu esposo.

Te tensaste y saltaste de su regazo, un pinchazo en tu vientre te había alertado, un hormigueo que hacía tiempo que no notabas. Su tacto te había resultado demasiado placentero. Jamás podrías volver a ver esa barba como un postizo de niño. Takeru era un hombre ante tu cuerpo.

No tardó en instaurarse la incomodidad en el hogar, no llegabas a entenderlo porque no querías profundizar en ello para seguir ignorante a lo que te sucedía. Para poder seguir con tu vida.

Empezaste a evitarlo y por supuesto a dejar de leer en su regazo. Te concentraste en tu esposo, el único que hasta entonces era hombre ante tu cuerpo. Observabas sus ojos protectores aunque repetitivos y escuchabas su voz amorosa pero demasiado asidua. Conversaciones cumplidoras, igual que las noches de sexo. Y él se esforzaba como siempre, pero tú solo escuchabas versos y suspirabas por la suavidad de su barba. Tu piel anhelaba ese nuevo y estimulante contacto.

Pero era algo prohibido.

.

—¿Qué te sucede conmigo? —te tomó del brazo un día. Por primera vez lo viste enojado.

Te revolviste porque su mano provocó una descarga en tu piel. Y otra vez el hormigueo y otra vez las nuevas sensaciones, o mejor dicho las sensaciones ya olvidadas de la adolescencia.

—¿De que me estás hablando?

Intentaste no mirarle a los ojos, sus ojos ilusionados y vigorosos. Novedosos.

—Me evitas, ¿por qué?

Y caíste. Lo miraste. Furioso y suplicante.

—No es cierto, te trato como siempre, como el hermano de mi esposo —quisiste recalcarlo. Pero solo hizo que su enojo aumentara.

Su furia no iba contra ti, ahí lo entendiste, sino contra sí mismo. No pensante que tus dedos jugueteando por su vasto cabello fuesen a crearle adicción, que tu sonrisa a cada broma suya también le resultase coqueta, que tus piernas sobre sus rodillas le provocasen quemazón.

No pensaste que Takeru no se casaba porque no era exclusivo y eso te incluía también a ti.

Estabais en el mismo punto o no, porque tú temías perderlo todo, él acostumbraba a no reservarse nada.

—Me quema tu indiferencia.

Quisiste negarlo pero sabías que ya era un absurdo. Si tú te habías dado cuenta, él también se había dado cuenta.

—No puedo hacer otra cosa —mascullaste, pues así pensaste que tus palabras no existirían, que tus sentimientos y tus deseos desaparecerían.

—¿Y si hay una manera?

Negaste, al borde del llanto, de la impotencia.

—¡No quiero hablar de este tema nunca más!

Y sin embargo lo hablaste sin palabras cuando su mano rozó tu cuello una mañana al estirarse por su taza de café, cuando cerraste los ojos y te inclinaste tan solo para sentir su barba postiza, para absorber el calor de sus brazos de niño

Creíste que estas cosa solo ocurrían en las novelas. Igual así era.

.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto? —observaste apurada y nerviosa la prenda sobre el sofá.

Takeru, con elegante capa roja aterciopelada y mallas a juego, te esperaba para el baile de máscaras.

—Podemos ser Romeo y Julieta.

—Tonterías.

Pero entonces te besó, a ti, a Sora y dejaste que lo hiciese porque él era Romeo y creíste en su farsa. Te colocaste la máscara e hiciste el amor siendo Julieta y te sentiste bien pues eras libre, no eras exclusiva. En realidad sí lo eras, pero de Romeo o mejor dicho de la máscara.

Encontraste la fórmula a base de máscaras y las usaste tanto que empezaste a llevar tu propia máscara continuada. Sonrisas en el desayuno, caricias en la nuca, besos en la sien y era perfecto, pues Sora amaba a su marido, pero se llenaba de máscaras y disfraces entre las sábanas de su hermano.

Una doble vida que te estaba consumiendo el corazón. ¿Quién eras en realidad?

.

—¿Desde cuando? —te preguntó un día Yamato.

Y tú supiste que todo había terminado. Se quebró tu máscara. Te había descubierto, hacía tiempo que no eras tan cuidadosa, quizá por ya no diferenciar tu realidad de tu fantasía, quizá por creer que de verdad Sora seguía siendo exclusiva o quizá porque la máscara te ahogaba y necesitabas detener este baile para tomar aire. Aunque fuese a costa de su mirada.

Romper la máscara, perderlo todo porque tampoco te reservaste nada.

Avergonzada, ni te salió una disculpa pues de sobra sabías que no serían aceptadas, tampoco serían sinceras. La farsa había consumido tu vida.

No te miró en ningún momento. Te lo hubiese perdonado, en el fondo lo sabías, pero no así, no con él. Una infidelidad era perdonable para Yamato una deslealtad nunca.

Y así, de la noche a la mañana se acabó y tú lloraste y quemaste los disfraces, porque tú siempre te sentiste exclusiva. Porque empezaste a añorar la barba que recién empezaba a salir y la voz neutra que tu corazón siempre había sabido darle emoción. Lo habías perdido todo por algo que realmente no era nada.

Un día lo viste después de varios años, en el parque junto a una niña a la que alzó en brazos y creíste que era tu hija. Junto a esa mujer que le sonrió y se colgó a su brazo y creíste que eras tú. Con sus ojos, protectores y repetitivos, pero amorosos, siempre amorosos y te consoló que siempre te vería a ti.

Tu nuevo baile de máscaras había comenzado.

Y le pediste que se afeitara y hasta dejaste de anhelar sus brazos pues te convenciste que los de Takeru ya eran de un hombre y que algún día lo podrías hasta convertir en alguien adulto y romper la máscara, ya no la necesitarías, porque tú siempre fuiste exclusiva.

 **-OWARI-**

.

* * *

 **N/A** : Recuerdo que elegí esta combinación con ilusión y millares de ideas experimentales cruzando mi cabeza, pero se fueron disipando llevándose la emoción y la ilusión. Esto es a modo cumplidor y sin emoción alguna. Siento no haber podido dar más a esta actividad. La próxima vez me lo pensaré dos veces o me retiraré antes XD.

 **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
